


Glowing Rocks

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Crack, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Genderbending, Implied Seamonkeys, M/M, True Love's Kiss, but not really, don't touch strange glowing rocks you find in the woods kids, female! Cardin, female! Jaune, male! Ruby, more like convenient person's kiss, of course I turn my first femslash fic into archester, so all well, strange dust, strange rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Ruby, Jaune, and Cardin all find a strange rock and decide to touch it. Weird things happen.





	

This was all the fault of a strange piece of dust. It looked just like any other rock in the forest, except that it had a soft green glow emitting from it. Both Cardin and Jaune were there when Ruby had found it, and all three had ended up touching it. Nothing weird had happened at the time. It wasn’t till morning dawned that they noticed anything strange.  
“JAUNE!” a loud knocking roused Jaune from his sleep. He groggily peeled himself away from the other body occupying his bed, moving to open the door.  
“Just a second.” his voice was slightly rough with sleep. He opens the door, and what is behind it does the trick of waking him fully. There was a strangely familiar looking man standing there. His hair was short and black with red tips and he had silver eyes. Oddly enough, the pajamas he was wearing looked just like… “Ruby?”  
“Yes.” he- uh, she- sighed.  
“What happened?”  
“I’m not sure, but it seems to have happened to you too.” Ruby said as she let her eyes wander down his form.  
“What?” Jaune frowned in confusion. Ruby sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dorm’s bathroom. He was met with his own blue eyes in the mirror. His blonde bedhead, his pajamas, but his body… Quickly, he ran back to his bed. He pulled the covers off of Cardin. Cardin was still there, sleeping peacefully and he carefully rolled him over. What he saw made him go white. After all the time they had been together, he knew his boyfriend didn’t have boobs. The scream was at a higher pitch than normal.

“I don’t understand how this could have happened.” Jaune had his hands in his slightly longer blonde locks, his feet carving a path in the carpet.  
“Maybe it was the rock?” Ruby’s voice spoke from the bed where she was sitting with Cardin, watching Jaune pace.  
“But how?!” Jaune spun toward them before continuing on his path.  
“Well, it did have a glow similar to some dusts I’ve seen.” Cardin said, causing both Ruby and Jaune to look at him. “What? I do know somethings.” Cardin shrugged at their confused stares.  
“So… maybe Weiss’ll know!” Ruby smiled brightly and Cardin nodded in agreement.  
“Okay,” Jaune sighed, “I guess it’s time to go see Weiss.”  
“Let’s get dressed before we take this freakshow on the road.” Cardin stood up from the bed, moving toward the closet. Looking back, he saw twin glares directed at him. “What?”  
Jaune just sighed at his boyfriend, following him to their shared closet. He pulls out one of his hoodies and a pair of pants, handing them to Ruby. “Here. You’ll fit my clothes better than Cardin’s.” Jaune told her. She gratefully took them before moving to the bathroom to change.  
When Ruby came out of the bathroom, Cardin was wearing his normal clothes slightly altered with a belt to fit his now smaller waist while Jaune was wearing the same dress he wore for the dance.  
“Jaune… why do you still have that dress?”  
“N-no reason. I-i just-” he stutters, turning red, “Let’s go find Weiss!” Jaune quickly heads for the door, leaving Ruby and Cardin to look at each other in confusion for a moment before they simply shrugged and followed him down the hall.  
Surprisingly, they actually made it back to the RWBY dorm room without incident. When they opened the door, they were met with the very confused stares of Weiss, Yang, and Blake.  
“Excuse me. Who are you?” Weiss glared at the trio.  
“... Ruby?” Yang recognized her sister, despite her current gender swap.  
“Yeah.” Ruby answered as she hung her head.  
“How?” Blake chimed in.  
“A really weird green glowing rock.” Jaune answered the question even though he didn't even really understand what happened.  
“Jaune?” Yang turned to him, “And Cardin?”  
“Somehow.” Cardin sighed, “So Weiss, it looks like this was caused by some really messed up dust. Think you can fix us?”  
“Uh…” Weiss looked between the three of them, “Maybe?”  
“Maybe?” Jaune echoed her, looking worried.  
“Well I'll have to look at some books, but there is a possibility I could help. Of course, there's also the possibility that this is the first time this has ever happened.” Weiss told them.  
“Well that's just great.” Cardin sighed and threw his arms up.  
“Hey!” Weiss sounded indignant, her hands angrily on her hips. “I never said I couldn't do it. Just let me look for a minute.” She went over to the bookshelf the girls shared and searched through until she found a small white book that had the Schnee emblem on the front.  
It took a full half hour of Jaune pacing and Weiss searching before they had an answer.  
“Ahah!... Oh.” Weiss exclaimed as she stood up, “Uh, this is going to be weird.”  
“What is it?” Ruby asked her.  
“Well, it would appear that you have to… kiss someone of your original sex…” Weiss trailed off.  
“Oh, okay then, I'll just kiss Cardin.” Jaune smiled and turned to his boyfriend.  
“No. There's a reason I said sex.” Weiss started.  
“What?” Jaune blinked at her.  
“See, right now, while Cardin may be a boy, his body says he's a girl. So you'll each have to kiss someone else.” Weiss elaborated.  
“... What?” Jaune asked.  
“Damn.” Cardin said.  
“Yeah.” Weiss agreed.

Ruby’s change back was simple. One kiss from her girlfriend, Weiss, put her back. Jaune and Cardin would be more… interesting.  
“So why are we here again?” Sun said as him and Neptune exchanged confused looks.  
“You have to kiss the other two lovebirds so they'll no longer be girls.” Yang said frankly and pointed at Jaune and Cardin.  
“You have to be joking.” Neptune looked pale.  
“Trust me, I wish we were.” Cardin looked about as happy as Neptune did.  
“Well, let's get this over with.” Jaune sighed and placed himself in front of Sun.  
“What?-” Sun was about to protest, but was interrupted when Jaune grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. “Dude!” Sun glared at him, although the blush blossoming on his cheeks was unmistakable.  
Jaune only smiled, patting his now flat chest before pointedly staring at Cardin.  
“Fine. Fine.” Cardin turned to Neptune, “Come on, Smurf.”  
“Stop calling me that.” Neptune glared at him but still walked over. The kiss was short, but both pulled away looking disgusted.  
“Okay.” Cardin glanced down at himself, assured he was fully make yet again. “Now let's never speak of this again.”  
“Oh. Don't worry.” the boys looked over to Yang when she spoke and saw her holding up her phone. “We'll always remember this.”  
They all blanched when they realized Yang had taken pictures.  
“Yang!” the scream was high pitched, but not as much as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd throw it out here, I actually have a tumblr for Archester. You can find me here: https://tmblr.co/mnbpd1rWxjNZJ8StpvS6kjw. I'm currently in the middle(ish) of a thirty day writing challenge. Also, if you'd just like to come over and say hi that'd be awesome. (I'd love to be reminded I'm not the only archester shipper out there. ^~^') So yeah. Awkward self-promotion over. Bye.


End file.
